Serenading Blaine
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: In an attempt to show Blaine the inappropriateness of WIGYA as a serenading song  and, in Kurt's case, maybe something else as well, the Warblers serenade Blaine with the song. Will it have the desired effect? AU, set in SLS.


**A/N**: Another AU story! This one's set in SLS, as you might've guessed. I got the idea for it while replying to a review for another story, about how Blaine would like it if _he_ was being serenaded with WIGYA. So this is what came out of that. Hopefully you'll like it, and please leave a review at the bottom! :D  
>Oh - timeline wise, my headcanon for the Gap Attack is that that's actually on the Saturday before Valentine's Day, so this would take place a couple of days before that :)<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

><p>After the emergency meeting was over, Blaine all but skipped out of the meeting room, most likely to start rehearsing the song. All the other Warblers stayed behind, chatting with one another – all except one. Kurt was still frozen into place, like he'd been ever since Blaine had announced the he liked the junior manager of a Gap.<p>

The _Gap_.

Gosh, didn't Blaine have any taste whatsoever? If this was the type of person Blaine fell for – older, working at one of the worst imaginable clothing stores around – Kurt would never stand a chance.

He woke up out of his reverie when David waved something in front of his face.

"You okay, Kurt?" he asked, frowning slightly at the younger boy.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "What's this? The sheet music?"

David nodded, handing Kurt the part he was supposed to be studying for the next few days. Kurt's face scrunched up as he read through some of the lyrics. He had heard the song before, he realised – he just had never realised how suggestive the lyrics were.

"Blaine's singing this to that – that Gap guy?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"That was his plan, yes," David said with a nod. "Though Wes will definitely kill him if this hurts the reputation of the Warblers."

"I think I'm with Wes on this one," Kurt mused, not taking his eyes off of the lyrics. "This is just… entirely inappropriate! Who on earth would want to be serenaded with _this_ song?"

He looked up and stared at David for a moment before realising that his last sentence must've come out louder than he'd intended. Every Warbler was looking his way now, the room having fallen silent.

"Blaine's Gap guy, hopefully," Wes sighed from where he was still sitting behind the council table. Kurt cringed at Wes' use of words – Blaine's Gap guy? That sounded like said Gap guy and Blaine were already dating or something.

"We all thought he was talking about you," David informed him, as if reading Kurt's mind. Everyone in the room muttered their agreement, and Kurt looked around, stunned.

"W-What?" he asked shakily.

Wes scoffed. "Kurt, we've all seen the looks and the touches and the smiles and everything else that's going on between you and Warbler Blaine."

"It's obvious that this Gap guy is just some weird distraction," Jeff butted in.

Kurt scoffed. "And yet you all went along with Blaine's proposal, and the Gap guy is the one getting serenaded, even if it's with this – this song!"

"It would've looked suspicious if we hadn't agreed," David replied. "Especially after that heartfelt speech you gave to support Blaine's crazy idea."

Kurt leant back into the couch, moping. He did not like this turn of events at all. Wasn't there a way, any way at all, that could make Blaine see that the song was a particularly bad choice, _and_, preferably, that he shouldn't even be serenading Gap guy?

After a minute – the Warblers had all gone back to talking again; why they hadn't left yet was a riddle to Kurt, but he welcomed it anyway – he sat up straight again, a smirk slowly forming on his face. This might just work, but he needed his fellow Warblers' help.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Blaine was in a good mood. A very good mood. It was almost Valentine's Day, and he was going to serenade the boy he liked in two days. His friends were as awesome as ever – though he had to admit, something seemed to be bothering Kurt; maybe Blaine should ask him about it – and he was doing great in all his classes.

Life was good for Blaine Anderson.

Therefore, he was a little confused when he entered the cafeteria for lunch, only to find that none of his fellow Warblers were there, which was odd. Nick and Trent had just had the same class as Blaine had – and Blaine had made a detour to the restroom before coming here. Where were all his friends?

Shifting uncomfortably, Blaine went to stand in line to get some food. He was so confused about his teammates' behaviour that he didn't even notice the cafeteria quickly going silent – he was _that_ occupied by his own thoughts.

When he heard the familiar opening harmonies of _When I get you alone_, his head shot up. What was going on? They weren't going to perform this song in front of the entire school! He wasn't prepared at all! Why hadn't anyone told him about this _very_ impromptu performance?

Before he could worry about whether to leave the line and join in or not, someone started singing.

Kurt.

The first thing Blaine noticed – unwillingly, he might add – was that, honestly, this song didn't really fit Kurt's voice. The next thing he noticed was that all the other Warblers were now moving from behind Kurt to multiple spots in the room, while Kurt just looked around.

When he noticed Blaine, he grinned almost wickedly before strolling up to him, ducking past the students who were walking around as well. Blaine was confused. Why was Kurt singing this song to him? Was he demonstrating how this song would sound with the Warblers' harmonies?

Kurt stopped a couple of feet away from Blaine, but he kept on singing – to Blaine's face, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. In his history as a Warbler, he'd never been excluded from a performance before.

The other Warblers were dancing through the cafeteria in a slightly botched up attempt at recreating the choreography Blaine knew they'd planned for Saturday's performance. When they moved past Blaine, he opened his mouth to question the meaning of this whole thing, but Wes just stared sternly at him, for some reason. Jeff and Nick winked. He didn't know which was weirder.

Some boys patted Kurt's shoulder as they stepped back once more. Blaine, now feeling quite upset about this whole ordeal, decided to not have lunch today. He wanted to go to his dorm and wonder when exactly his friends had all decided to abandon him.

That seemed to be just what the other Warblers had been waiting for, as they proceeded to make it impossible for him to leave the cafeteria, all the while continuing their harmonies. Kurt in particular kept showing up wherever Blaine was steered towards, which, after a while, started to confuse Blaine a little.

And why did this song sound so… sexual when Kurt sang it?

And why did he just put the words 'sexual' and 'Kurt' in the same sentence?

And then proceeded to do it again?

Blaine groaned inwardly. This really was uncharted territory for him. He shouldn't be thinking about Kurt like this – they were just friends. Kurt may be following him around the cafeteria, but surely he had a reason to do so, right? Blaine was going to ignore the fluttery feeling that slowly started to occupy his entire body as well.

Kurt was his friend. His _best friend_. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why had he never told Kurt anything about Jeremiah? Wasn't that what best friends did? Sure, he'd never told Wes or David or anyone else about previous crushes, but Kurt was gay. He wouldn't judge Blaine for liking some guy he'd only had coffee with twice. He could've just told Kurt at one of the zillion coffee dates _they_ had had so far…

Wait a minute.

All of a sudden, Blaine stopped walking, causing a stray Warbler to bump into his back.

Blaine felt like such an idiot. All this time…

His eyes were dragged back to where Kurt was standing, once again only a couple of feet away.

_And I want you so bad…_

If Blaine had thought before that this was the Warblers' way of showing him how the song sounded, he now knew that that was not it. Or at least, he hoped so. He hoped that the look on Kurt's face as he sang that line had not been an act.

He couldn't help it when he smiled brightly at Kurt, who had started dancing around with the other guys again. He felt like a walking cliché for being unable to wait until he could get Kurt alone.

Not that he was planning on doing anything close to what the song suggested, mind you.

When the song ended, Kurt did a cute little spin, but didn't slide through the room on his knees like Blaine had planned on doing in the Gap. That must be one of the major differences between the two friends – Kurt actually took care for his clothes, even if it was only the standard Dalton uniform.

Everyone in the cafeteria started applauding, and Blaine clapped along. The Warblers were all looking at him, he then realised, so he cleared his throat.

"Awesome performance, guys! But – what was the point in all this?" Sure, Blaine had just had a life-changing revelation about his best friend, but he could hardly say that he thought that that was the reason for this performance.

All the Warblers exchanged somewhat confused glances, and Kurt obviously deflated. David rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blaine. We'll explain it to you elsewhere."

Blinking slightly, Blaine obediently followed David out of the cafeteria, not daring to look around to see if Kurt was coming along as well. As soon as they arrived in the Warblers' meeting room, it became clear that he had. While the three council members, predictably, seated themselves behind the council table, Kurt sat down opposite Blaine, but didn't look at him.

Blaine wasn't sure if that should worry him as much as it did.

"Blaine," Wes started, pulling Blaine out of Kurt-world or wherever he'd gone off to. "Do you honestly not know _why_ we sang that song?"

Blaine shrugged. "No?" he offered. "I mean… no, not really. But I don't think I'll need it anymore anyway, so…"

While David and Wes had the decency to take this news professionally, Kurt let out a deep breath in relief. That was nothing compared to Thad, however, who just slumped down across the council table.

"Thank God," he muttered.

"Yes…," Wes said after a moment, eyeing his fellow council member with barely hidden apprehension. "Right, that's good, Blaine, we're very happy to hear that. The song wasn't at all appropriate for anyone to sing, let alone for the Warblers."

Blaine nodded. He'd gathered as much. He also had the feeling that Kurt was looking at him expectantly, so he didn't dare to look away from the council for now.

"Do you need another song to sing this Saturday?" David asked, glancing at Kurt briefly for some reason.

"No," Blaine replied. "As a matter of fact, I don't." Or maybe he did. Not for Saturday, though - for Monday.

Now, he glanced at Kurt, who looked away hastily.

He _did_ need another song, he realised. That wasn't the only thing that had changed, though. He had a different… target in mind.

"So is that all?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, that's all," Wes replied.

Blaine nodded before standing up. Once he was out of the room, he waited a couple of seconds and indeed, Kurt came walking out as well. He already seemed happier than the past few days, which strengthened Blaine's belief that Kurt had had another reason for singing that song.

He hoped that that was the case, at least. Otherwise his amazing plan to serenade Kurt on Valentine's Day would go terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, what do you think? I hoped you liked it :) There's a sequel for this now, unoriginally called _Serenading Kurt_. You can find it on my page :)

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this, please review!


End file.
